


Desert and Yo-yos

by BBCotaku



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, Whatever This Is., Whatever this is - Fandom
Genre: Ari and Toby - Freeform, Crossover, Dylan Marron plays both these characters, One Shot, cecil and carlos - Freeform, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCotaku/pseuds/BBCotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is thrilled when he finds a old oak door in the middle of the desert other world. Only it doesn't lead where he thinks it would. </p>
<p>Ari thought he would go swimming. Actually maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert and Yo-yos

**Author's Note:**

> I was depressed that there was only ONE whatever this is. Fanfic so I wrote one.

He reached forward his fingers wrapping around the brass handle of the door. Sand whipped against his bare skin, his faded lab coat flapping in the wind. He stood there for a moment his forehead pressed against the cool oak wood. "Cecil," he whispered slowly turning the knob and pulling the door open. "I'll be home soon."

\---

Carlos stood in a forest. Not Night Vale. Not the desert other world. A forest. He was standing there surrounded by shrubs coming up to his waist. He turned looking around and saw that the door had slammed shut and disappeared. "Damn it!" He screamed running his fingers through his hair. He reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out his phone. His heart skipped a beat. 96% battery. No wifi signal. Quickly he turned off his phone stuffing it back in his pocket. Where ever he was it defiantly wasn't in the desert. His throat suddenly became dry, his stomach growling and for the first time in months he was hungry. Carlos paused listening to the sounds of the forest, he could hear the sound of running water somewhere close by. He pushed his way through the shrubs until he came across a small creek. He made his way down to the edge of the creek and cupped his hands, splashing water onto his face washing his skin free of dirt and sand. Carlos froze as he heard a sudden snap of a twig, water dribbled down his hands and on to this his sleeve. A man stood balanced on the other side of the creek, dipping his toe in the water. He gripped a yo-yo tightly between his fingers, his eyes distant and vague as though he wasn't quiet all there. Carlos stared at him his mouth hanging slightly open, the man looked familiar. "Hey," the man's eyes slowly shifted until he saw Carlos, his eyes grew wide. "Uh do you know where this is?" The man shook his head. The two stared at each other for a while before Carlos sat down in the wet grass. Slowly the other man followed him and sat down as well. The two sat there in silence before Carlos spoke. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm high," mumbled the other man.

"Okay then." Said Carlos glancing down at his reflection, he furrowed his brow his eyes flicking back to the man. They looked almost exactly alike, yet somehow completely different.

_You think, is he my double?_ Carlos rubbed his eyes shaking his head. Why the hell did he think that? The man wrapped the yo-yo string around his fingers. Carlos pulled out his phone again, switching it on and staring at his wallpaper picture of Cecil and himself standing in front of their new home. Cecil clutched a woodcarving of Khoshekh as a stand in to their non-photogenic cat.

"You look upset,"

"Huh?" Asked Carlos looking at the man, his stomach growled.

"You look sad." Said the man,

"I'm not going to consult a stranger about my feelings." Said Carlos as the man frowned and shrugged

"Honestly I don't care about your feelings, I just have to kill like, five hours and I'm really fucking bored." The man wound up the yo-yo as he spoke, "besides, if you can't trust a stranger you just met in the woods who can you trust?" Carlos shot the man a look before sighing rubbing his temple.

"I'm just trying to get home, cause my boyfriend is waiting for me. But whenever I try to find a way home I fail and I'm just," Carlos looked at the smiling Cecil reflecting back at him. "I'm just worried about him, more than I think he knows." The man nodded still fiddling with the yo-yo trying to make it bounce back into his fingers but failing epically. "What about you?"

"What do you mean, what about you?" Asked the man cocking is head to one side.

"Well I am a scientist, I'm smart enough to know that there is probably a reason that your high and talking to a stranger in a random forest. Besides I told you something about me."

"Okay," said the man lying back, the damp soaking through his shirt. "Well, around six months ago my roommate attempted-"

"Okay if you're going to lie, I'm leaving." Said Carlos hugging his legs to his chest,

"How do you know I'm lying?" Asked the man, staring up at the sky,

"People lie all the time where I'm from, I've gotten really good at telling if a person's telling the truth." Said Carlos. The man sat up and glaring he sucked in a deep breath.

"My friend got my boyfriend fired, I'm stuck in a shit job filming this stupid nature thing for this fucked up wack-job and I'm broke and behind on my rent. That better?" Carlos gave him a small smile and nodded, resting his chin on his knees.

"So basically feel like things can't get any worse right?" The man nodded, "okay, a year ago I was in a lot of trouble. Like I legitimately thought I was going to die, I was ready to die. But then this guy saved me, this racist jerk of a guy saved me. And I realised that I thought the worst was going to happen, but as a result I met Cecil and the best thing happened." The though of his and Cecil's first date brought a smile to his face. "You don't know maybe you'll get a raise or something, or your boyfriend will get a new job." The man shrugged letting the yo-yo slide from his fingers onto the grass. He flicked his wrist trying to make it work frowning as he once again failed.

"Maybe," Carlos watched as the man wrapped the string around the yo-yo again.

"Mind if I try?" The man gripped the yo-yo tightly, biting at the inside of his lip. "I won't steal it," the man nodded before tossing the yo-yo across the creek, Carlos caught the toy and wrapped the string around his finger before letting it fall. He scooped the string with his free hand before using his thumb and pinky finger to shape the toy into a triangle, the plastic at the end of the string hanging in the centre.

"Show off," mumbled the man only just catching the toy when Carlos threw it back. "You know something?"

"I know a lot of things," said Carlos crossing his arms.

"The reason people like yo-yos is because they always manage to make there way back." Carlos smiled about to open his mouth to reply before suddenly the creek disappeared. He was no longer sitting on wet, lush grass. He stared at the back of his eyelids before opening them. The light of the Smiling God causing him to squint. He must have fallen asleep.

Ari's eyes snapped open. He was lying on his front, the grass causing his skin to itch. It was dark tucking Toby's yo-yo into his pocket he searched around for a torch. He must have fallen asleep.


End file.
